creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Hooded Informant
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the My earliest dream page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 06:59, June 27, 2012 MooseJuice 16:26, June 27, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I really do enjoy talking to you, I hope you'll be on more often. HiddenSpirit (talk) 02:03, July 31, 2012 (UTC) What I did was absolutely stupid and unacceptable, and I apologize even though I know I won't be forgiven. I just want you to know that I'm more sorry than ever, I just want you to understand that. Just... don't hate me, please. That's what I'm afraid of. Thanks. And don't reply to this or else we'll both get banned, sadly. Well, nice talking to you. Again, I'm sorry for my stupid move. HiddenSpirit (talk) 03:06, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I met you in chat and you seem like the only inteligent person on this wiki, I'd love to talk to you more, PM me if you can. JayTheNitemare (talk) 23:31, August 24, 2012 (UTC)JayTheNitemare I met you in chat, and you seem like the only inteligent person on this wiki. I'd love to talk to you more. PM if you want.JayTheNitemare (talk) 23:32, August 24, 2012 (UTC)JayTheNitemare I don't think there is a PM system on Wikia? JayTheNitemare (talk) 15:52, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Ow ow ow your profile music is kind of irritating I'M SORRY IT'S TRUE Javer80 (talk) 03:40, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh - there are multiple songs. Sorry, I'm still getting used to this feature. The song I meant was kind of this rock that started up really thrashy and loud. That may not help, lol. Javer80 (talk) 03:46, August 29, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOOOOU [[User:Javer80|Javer80] (talk) 03:49, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Rot THIS IS NO MAN'S LAND blurts your pink, mushy brain. All around you lays the wastes of civilization. The once mighty skyscrapers have since been humbled, reduced to big clumps of foamy ash, rusted metal frames and sharp microchips. Quietly smoldering orange fires are your only source of light in a world where there is no sun. You never focus on the ground, uneven and littered with heaps of garbage and sharp debris from whatever caused all this. It seems to tug away at every thump and stomp. You don’t know if you’re wearing shoes to protect your soles; you don’t care if you are. A thought runs into your head- do you really want to see the perpetrator? Do you truly want to be tasked with stopping it, bringing it to justice and to heel? There’s no going back if you see it. Can you say you’re a hero? Who, no, what are you, anyway? You’re a squishy animal with no claws, fangs or backup being sent in to stop a city demolisher. Just turn around and know that no matter how painful it might be, how you'll wonder about what could have happened in this cradle of death will be better than having people wonder what did happen to you. Sometimes, being a hero is a matter of doing something in a few seconds. In the particular few seconds before you enter the ruins of a palace your heart-rate jumps, your breathing grows more labored. You faintly realize this, but can you say anything? Perhaps you should take heed of this testament to man's defeat. Ahead there lies a dank pipe, it's contents drooling out without end above a dumpster, left sitting there and overflowing helplessly. Its position hasn't changed an inch no matter how much goes into it; you should be able to get up into the pipe, it's not too strong. Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 19:16, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Goodbye, Hooded You know, you were one of the last people on this chat I was able to have fun with. I've obviously become to cynical for my own good, so I guess, this is goodbye. I wish I could've gotten a proper goodbye, but I guess this is it. I'm speaking to you, not as Homah, but as the person who IS Homah. You were a true friend, and I wish we could've had more days left, but I guess that can't happen now. 02:43, September 23, 2012 (UTC) No Don't leave. You were one of the last traces of sanity on this wiki. Please...always drop by chat if you need to talk. Goodbye, friend. Imagine every molecule in your entire body spontaneously exploding at the speed of light (talk) 23:58, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how to put this.. I haven't known you for very long, but I've known you long enough to know that you're one of the coolest people I've met on here. I know this isn't saying much but chat won't be the same without you. I'm going to miss you a lot. Here's a potato I drew for you as somtething you can remember me bye. Bye hooded. 'I'm going to miss you. ' ~CR C'mon Alright man, c'mon now. This is the second time this WEEK you have "left" the wiki for absolutely no reason. It really does seem like you are just attempting to stir shit up and cause pointless drama, and/or draw more attention to yourself. It's very cruel to build very powerful relationships with users on this site just to threaten to end them every five seconds for no discernible reasons. You really hurt some users (not going to mention any names), and I think it was insanely uncalled for to just toy with them the way you did. PS- No, I was not one of the users you hurt. If you would like to leave the wiki, then go ahead. It's not my choice. Creepydude42 (talk) 20:09, October 15, 2012 (UTC) YOU THERE!! HOW YOU DARE LEAVE BEFORE I EVEN SHOWED YOU MY WRITING GENIUS AND NOW-PUBLISHED MASTERPIECE?! *drools* So... ... ... Yeah. .-. Good day sir. ._. Unsane (talk) 19:02, November 21, 2012 (UTC)